Did You Know I Had Siblings?
by cecld16
Summary: My basic thoughts on Eren's break down in chapter 66. And Connie's being a great character with all the shit his been through. In form of a one shot story of Connie showing Eren the light.


They were trapped no way out...

Well there was one way out but he was to busy walling in his pity party.

Dam you Eren, Jean thought.

They were hiding out in a small cake in the rocks. Titans were all around them. Levi had an injury he'd gotten from saving Connie's ass from being squashed by a Titans foot.

There was a way out, if only Eren would transform!

Levi was in a foul mood, why was it he always got injures saving a member of his squad? Was it a thing? He wanted to punch Eren to get a hold of himself but his Injury held him back.

"Its hopeless" Eren groaned.

He was traumatised, his mind hazy.

No one was sure how to react as Eren eventually told them what was wrong...

He'd eaten his father to turn into a Titan shifter.

Okay so that was pretty traumatising but couldn't he sob about after they'd gotten away from the Titans? Jean thought angrily.

Sasha looked horrified and sorry for Eren.

Mikasa was comforting him.

Armin looked unsure what to do.

While Connie was standing, back to them all.

Eren whimpered "I can't turn, I-"

He bit into his hand again and again but his mind was to overwhelmed with images of him eating his father to concentrate.

"So thats it, we're going to die here?" Sasha said, her voice full of dread.

They all knew they couldn't fight that number of Titans without Eren and Levi's help.

"I'm sorry!" Eren cried.

"No" A voice muttered.

Their eyes widened, looking at Connie in shock as he turned around, he looked...furious.

Connie stormed up to Eren, grabbing his shoulders "Get it together!" He snarled.

"Connie" Eren mumbled.

"Look at me, Eren" He snapped.

Eren slowly raised his eyes to meet Connie's his eyes wide, seeing their were angry tears in his eyes.

"You're just going to give up? Let us all die because you can't deal with the truth? You killed you're father, so what? Get over it! It happened years ago! Its not like its you're fucking fault! Everyone dies at some point but we've all got to move on. I didn't get fucking time to mope over my family or complain about it or whine, what gives you the fucking right to do the same for yours!"

"Connie!" Mikasa growled, taking a step forward.

"For once in you're life but out of this Mikasa. He's a titan shifter, he doesn't need you smothering him all the time. For once just fuck out of Eren's business. Let Connie do this!" Jean snapped, knowing someone needed to talk some sense into Eren.

He stepped in front of her.

"I-" Eren started to say but was interrupted by Connie, who let go and stood up.

His hands clenched into trembling fists, his voice pure grief and anger "Did you know...Did I ever tell you I had siblings?"

Eren's eyes widened.

"Martin and Sunny...Sunny was 10 years old. Martin was only six!" Connie hissed.

Eren stared at him in shock.

Connie leaned inwards as he growled "And I am not going to die here just because you can't get your shit together! They hardly had a life. Didn't even start one" His voice raised as he continued "And I'm not putting up with your crap. Their deaths are not going to be worthless! I'm fighting on for them, my family, my village. So fucking look alive and do your duty as a solder!"

Eren gaped at him.

Then he gulped, swallowing, his eyes looking towards every member of Levi's squad who some where looking at Eren's reaction while others were openly gaping at Connie's speech.

"I'm sorry. I've been a idiot" Eren muttered, looking down at the ground.

"I'll say" Jean grumbled, crossing his arms.

"So, what you going to do?" Sasha asked determinedly.

"Okay" Eren muttered "Okay"

He stood up shakily.

Finally managing to push the thoughts of the death of his father out of his mind and have a goal in mind.

He looked at Connie "Thanks, I needed that"

Connie just gave him a short nod.

He looked back at the Squad.

Levi watched him expectantly, Sasha with hope, Jean with triumph, Armin with kindness, Mikasa with protectiveness, she had his back and Connie with determination.

Then with that he bit into his hand.

Everything around his flashed a yellow and orange lightning.

Okay Titans, he thinks.

Here I come!

And he knew his squad had his back.


End file.
